Fantaisie Again
by Titipo
Summary: OS Rod/Nicky auquel je ne trouve aucun résumé pour le moment tant il me semble court.


Un rapide Rod/Nicky, parce que ça fait trèèès longtemps que je les ship mais que je n'avais toujours rien fait \o  
Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Lopez, Jeff Marx et Jeff Whitty.  
Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Fantasie Again**

\- Euhm... Oui bien sûr, j'y penserais ! Bonne soirée !

Avec un rire gêné, Rod se réfugia enfin derrière la porte de l'immeuble, se jetant aussitôt sur l'escalier qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre, croisant Gary qui passait le balai, lui rappelant au passage que "la maison ne faisait pas crédit". Comme si la perspective de bientôt devoir verser l'intégralité de sa future prime dans le loyer n'était pas suffisant. Toute comme se faire haranguer pour la énième fois en sortant du travail par la prostituée du quartier qui usait encore ses talons haut sur les trottoirs de l'avenue Q. Il ne savait jamais trop comment réagir lorsqu'elle surgissait de derrière un lampadaire pour lui proposer non sans une palpable banalité dans la voix de passer la nuit avec elle. Fallait-il jouer la comédie et avoir l'air aussi intéressé que ses compagnons qui aimaient les femmes ? C'était pour ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités qu'il redoutait toujours de la croiser en compagnie de l'un d'eux, et la gêne qui le prenait en la fuyant comme la peste paraissait grandir de jour en jour. Et encore était-il heureux qu'il n'ait jamais eu à l'esquiver sous le regard de Nicky.  
Nicky.

Soufflant alors qu'il s'éloignait de la voix suraigu qui le rappela dans son dos, il agrippa la rambarde de l'escalier et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte, grommelant à mi voix quelques plaintes à l'encontre de son colocataire qui était allé trop loin cette fois. Certes il ne lui avait jamais demandé de se serrer la ceinture, mais après tout il le logeait et le nourrissait bien sans rien demander en retour que sa présence... Damnés sentiments.

A cette pensée il soupira et déposa précautionneusement sa sacoche dans la minuscule entrée qu'il franchit en deux pas.

\- Je suis rentré. Nicky, il faut qu'on parle de tes dépenses ! Tu sais que je ne roule pas sur l'or alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé tous les trois mois de nous mettre dans le rouge ? Parce que tu sais, cette fois Gary est à deux doigts de nous jeter dehors et crois moi qu'il ne se gênerait pas ! Tu as bien de la chance que je sois payé dem... Nicky ?

Sa voix faiblit. Alors que son ami se trouvait toujours à cette heure avachi dans le canapé, une fois sur deux endormi et la bave aux lèvres, le petit salon était vide et la télévision exceptionnellement éteinte.

Certes pour bien des personnes cette anormalité n'aurait pas été un drame, seulement son camarade ne faisait à sa connaissance jamais rien d'autre que dormir et vadrouiller dans les rues de New York, ce qui aussi tard ne lui parut pas bien crédible. Il aurait au moins attendu son retour avant de sortir, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'alors.  
Inquiet, son regard balaya la pièce et s'écarquilla lorsqu'il reconnu contre le dossier d'une chaise le sweat qu'il reconnaîtrait les yeux bandés.

\- Nicky ? Tu as encore laissé traîné tes affaires n'importe où !

Il pesta encore contre le manque de soin de son colocataire et entreprit de secouer le vêtement si tâché de toute parts qu'il pourrait retracer l'historique de son dernier mois d'existence. Néanmoins, un simple coup d'œil par dessus son épaule afin de vérifier qu'il était bien seul lui suffit pour y enfouir son visage un instant. Juste pour profiter un peu de l'odeur qui embaumait le tissus, plus forte que tout autre. Un petit soupir et, ailleurs, il le plia avec soin. Ce n'était pas si commun que son camarade le laisse traîner, autant en profiter pour l'expédier au linge sale et dès le lendemain à la laverie.

Il ouvrit donc la porte de la chambre, ses pensées toujours emplies d'inquiétude.

\- Nicky où est-ce que tu...

Le pied encore dans l'air, il se figea. Son colocataire, ayant entendu le son de la porte s'ouvrant à la volée, s'était brusquement retourné la main sur le cœur, comme interrompu en plein crime.

\- Oh. Salut, Rod ! Eheh... Je revenais juste du pressing et j'ai pas résisté... Promis je vais ranger tout ça...

Le banquier resta muet. Ses yeux se promenèrent rapidement sur le costume que son colocataire avait du enfiler à la va vite, en agitant les manches noires bien trop longues pour lui dans une tentative sans doute de calmer ce qu'il devait croire être une éminente crise de colère. Et pourtant, le rouge qui monta aux joues de Rod n'était en rien dû à la rage, ce qu'il tâcha avec l'angoisse au ventre de cacher en s'agenouillant rapidement, jetant derrière lui le pull qui atterrit sur l'un de leur deux lits.

\- Rod ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon pote ?

Il devinait l'air mi perplexe et amusé de son ami alors que le souffle court il garda son regard bas, ses mains s'agitant contre les plis du pantalon sombre qu'il ajusta à la plus petite carrure de son colocataire.

\- Hum. Ça se voit non ? Je t'aide à le mettre...  
\- Oh ? Je croyais que tu serais fâché, d'habitude tu n'aime pas que je touche à tes affaires... Alors ça me va ?  
\- Je dirais que oui. Plutôt bien.

Il se força à lâcher un rire, faisant mine d'être trop occuper pour le regarder.

Oh oui. Beaucoup trop bien, même.

Au bout d'une moment, il du se résoudre à cesser de plisser le bas du costume pour se relever et sans un mot en adapter les manches à ses poignets verts qu'il évita comme il put.

Ne surtout pas tenter le diable. Déjà qu'il devait bien rire de lui imposer une telle situation...

\- Au fait, Rod, qu'est-ce que tu me disais ? J'ai pas entendu...

Sans y prêter attention, baissant sa garde tant cette scène de maternage pouvait être quotidienne, il fixa son ami, s'empressant aussitôt de refermer son col de chemise bien trop ouvert à son goût de ses doigts tremblants.

\- Hum... Rien. Alors comme ça tu es allé le chercher au pressing ? Il faudra que je pense à jouer au loto demain !

Nicky sourit, ses yeux bruns qui parcourait avec admiration ses arrangements se tournant vers les siens.

\- Appelle ça un miracle si tu veux mais je me suis souvenu que tu devais aller le récupérer et comme je suis passé devant en revenant du parc... Rod ?

Le banquier déglutît et baissa son regard, qui avait du se faire trop insistant.  
Ne pas le fixer. Garder un ton naturel.

\- Pour une fois que tu participe un peu à notre colocation, je suis fier de toi !

L'interrogation qu'il avait ignoré tomba heureusement pour lui dans l'oublie et Nicky, d'un geste maladroit, débuta un nœud de cravate qu'il corrigea doucement, son cœur cognant toujours dans sa poitrine.

Nul doute que son inconscient se nourrissait déjà afin d'étoffer ses habituelles fantasme, ces rêves dans lesquels il obtenait tout pour le perdre à son réveil, entre terreur et désespoir. Nul doute qu'il se faisait du mal et que le mal était déjà fait.

\- Alors ?

Rod entendit la voix de son camarade le rappeler à la réalité, comme elle s'était toujours incessamment débrouillée pour le faire. Il glissa le plus rapidement qu'il pu la bande de tissus noire sous la veste avant d'avec un soupire n'avoir d'autre choix que de se reculer d'un pas pour l'admirer.  
Il était magnifique. Oh bien sûr, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup malgré leur morose quotidien pour lui trouver de quoi le fixer du coin de l'œil la bouche ouverte, mais ces vêtements que lui-même portait tous les jours offrait à son ami une posture toute différente. Les plis du costume épousaient ses formes, le forçant à se tenir droit et à enfin cesser d'enfoncer ses poings dans ses poches, celles de la veste étant fausses. Ses cheveux, certes encore en pagaille, apportait à ce tableau la petite touche personnelle qu'il lui connaissait bien. Quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu plus à Nicky au milieu de cette image surréaliste.

Inconscient de la portée du moindre de ses gestes, son colocataire sourit.

Et Rod se surprit alors à l'imaginer à ses côtés, alors que tous leurs amis de l'avenue Q les verraient marcher mains dans la mains, leurs doigts brillant d'un éclat nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux. Ils seraient heureux, tellement heureux, et toujours ils bénirait l'instant où il aura eu le courage de lui avouer comme il avait longtemps espéré ce jour.

Un instant qui, réalisa t-il lentement, pourrait être celui-ci.

Le cœur martelé cette fois par une brusque montée de stress qui ne fut pas loin de lui provoquer une hyper-ventilation, il détailla encore son camarade qui ne se doutait visiblement de rien avec un plaisir coupable mêlé à de l'envie.

C'était le moment de le lui avouer. Lui avouer tout. Pour un jour peut-être le revoir dans cette tenue et pourquoi pas bénir son initiative le restant de sa vie. C'était ainsi que, pris d'une folie qu'il ne se serait jamais cru, Rod ouvrit la bouche, préparant un maigre discours qui s'évanouit lors que le regard brun de Nicky se tourna vers le siens, interrogateur.

\- Dis, Rod ? Je peux te demander un service ?

Un peu déçu d'avoir été interrompu en si bon chemin, celui-ci le dissimula pourtant et hocha vigoureusement la tête sans réfléchir.

\- Oh... Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux !

Son compagnon avait du bien s'attendre à pareille permission car déjà il avait esquissé un pas en direction du minuscule miroir de la chambre.

\- Est-ce que je peux garder le costume ce soir ? Je te promets que je te le rendrais propre ! Assura t-il en s'examinant sous toutes ses coutures, arrangeant sa cravate sous ses yeux tant ébahis qu'admiratifs

Pour cette seconde partie de la demande, Rod n'en était pas si certain, mais se contenta de soupirer avant d'encore signaler d'une affirmation silencieuse son accord à son camarade. Si déjà en temps normal il ne pouvait lui refuser grand chose, il se découvrait face à lui habillé de cette manière une faiblesse folle.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi faire ?

Nicky sourit à son reflet, tirant encore sur sa veste avant d'aller récupérer sur un meuble du salon le trousseau de clé que Rod entendit tinter dans l'incompréhension.

\- Et bien, tu sais, les filles ont un truc, ça s'appelle le fantasme du costume, il parait que ça marche bien. Du coup j'ai bien envie de descendre pour voir si avec ça je peux au moins en intéresser une... Tu comprends ?

Sonné, Rod, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit. Les mots de son colocataire tournèrent un moment dans son esprit avant qu'il ne les comprennent tout à fait et que des larmes ne lui montent aux yeux, bien différentes de celles de son fantasme.

\- Oh !... Oui, bien sûr...  
\- J'en étais sûr ! Tu veux venir ?  
\- Euh... Non, merci... Je vais rester là ce soir, j'ai eu une dure journée, je...

Ses mots s'agglutinèrent au fond de sa gorge et faiblirent. A l'autre bout de l'appartement, étouffé par le son de la clenche qui déjà s'actionnait et des perspectives de soirée qui déjà s'accaparaient les pensées de son ami, ils passèrent inaperçus.

\- Dans ce cas, bonne soirée, Rod ! À demain !

La porte se referma.

S'écroulant sur son lit, apercevant entre ses paupières mi-closes par la fenêtre de leur chambre la silhouette de son colocataire descendant les marches pour rejoindre la rue, Rod soupira, laissant couler librement sa première larme du soir.

\- Bonne soirée, Nicky...


End file.
